La Principessa Della Mafia
by Guggle-Chuzzle
Summary: 'Kate's' World is about to be turned upside down. Is there something, or someone, That could help her through this Wretching pain and Agony of finding out your life is not what you thought? First attempt, Please be nice :D Rating might change :D


**Hey, This is my first Attempt at fan fiction, I Learnt of this through a friend, and this story is the story of her life... So Please be kind, I changed it to Twilight, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, all that amazing stuff belongs to the amazing mind of SM. **

* * *

April 5th 2010

How it first started

BPOV.

Look, Now, I know I may seem like the ordinary Girl, Average looks (pheh, Yeah right) And average Intellect, and that is what I lived upon for the first 12 years of my life. I Was Happy in Year 8 At school, I had Friends, and a boyfriend, Lest I know what was going on under the radar. I was Walking home One day from school (as i sometimes get the Train) When My Dad pulled up in the car next to me. He Rushed out between clenched teeth 'Get In the car'

So, as not to cause a fuss, I hugged and kissed My boyfriend Goodbye and got in the car. My dad sped off and drove straight to my mums house (My parents are divorced you see) and Gave me a duffel bag with some clothes, my charger and laptop, and essentials. He said to me 'You re staying with your mother for a while, I m sorry but it was the only way'

'Only Way for what, Dad?'

He ignored me and jumped in the car, muttering to himself 'She ll Be safe there' And sped off, Leaving me, Flustered and confused as I walked inside my mums.

My Name Is Bella Swan. My fake Name Is Kate Denali. And I am the 12 year old Principessa Della Mafia.

As i wandered through the lonely Halls of my Mums House, she was still at work, I was thinking What was that about? Is It something i did?

Just as i finished my train of thoughts, The Door lock Jingled and I realised, With a quick look to the clock, That my mum shouldn t be home for another half an hour. So, I quickly hid round the corner, and waited for the Intruder to walk through the Doorway. The door slowly opened and In bounded my Little Labrador Puppy, Jake. He ran up to me and started licking my Face so i started giggling.

'Jake! Down Boy' I stopped and stroked him 'I missed you, Buddy'

A cough sounded. 'Can I ask Who you are?' I shot up at the unfamiliar Voice.

'Im Kate, Renee's Daughter, And yourself?'

'Im Phil, Renee's Boyfriend, It s nice to finally meet You, Renee speaks about you all the time'

'Its Nice to meet you too' I walked up and shook his hand.

Phil was Okay Looking, I suppose, Tall I estimate about 6ft 4 Short brown Hair, Blue eyes, A strong Jawline and thin nose, he was Muscley and Lanky. But, I suppose he was a damnsight better than I am. Me being 5ft 3 , Bob styled Brown hair, Blue-Green eyes, and I was a few pounds on the larger side (don t tell anyone though ;) )

Just as I had poured him and myself a cup of tea, and fed Jake, Mum walked in.

'Oh! You ve already met! she said with a surprised look on her face.'  
'Yeah, Is That Okay? Dad Dropped me off about 45 minutes ago, Said I was Safe here. You know what that s about?' I asked Curiously.

'Yeah, Its fine, He called. No, I don t actually know what that s about' She shifted from foot to foot and looked nervously around the room.

'Whatever, Anyway, I m Gunna go unpack in my room, Seems like im gunna be here for a while' I grabbed my Duffel Bag and called Jake into my room.

Jake Leapt up onto my bed and pawed around, then fell in a heap and Just watched me unpack my stuff into my wardrobe and Set up my laptop. After about half an hour I was done, So I trotted downstairs and through the kitchen into the living room. Nothing could have prepared me for what Lay Ahead.

On The sofa, curled up on Phil's lap, was my mum, sobbing her eyes out.

'I -Sob- Don t Know -Hiccup- what to D.. d.. do.' She sobbed.

'About What, Mum?' I asked, I was getting tired of this secrecy thing.

She jumped up from Phil's lap and quickly wiped her eyes.

'Nothing, Dear.. Why don t I go make us some Tea?'

'No. Mum. I m going to Call dad, And You guys are going to tell me what s going on' I said with an air of confidence.

I went to call dad, and he said that he would be right over, because he didn t know what was going on.

He arrived 20 minutes later, and i just pointed to the couch.

'Why Am I here?' He asked confused.

'Because, Dad, You both are going to tell me what is going on. Now' I demanded.

'Honey, You better take a seat for this' Mum Said, Gravely.

* * *

**How did i do? Just R&R , Please, be honest, if your going to flame do it subtly please :D**

**Guggle-Chuzzle**


End file.
